


grace on his lips

by larasorna



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Diego is sixteen, F/M, Masturbation, Mother-Son Relationship, Pseudo-Incest, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: — Попробуй теперь, милый. Попробуй вытащить кинжал, — подзывала она его. Ее взгляд был полон успокаивающей голубизны, напоминающий спокойные воды.





	grace on his lips

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [grace on his lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218555) by [thefudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge). 



Его ужасным секретом было то, что у него не было абсолютного контроля над своими кинжалами. Его прицел был совершенным, если эмоции под контролем. Но сейчас, он был слишком зол, а из-за слез все казалось размытым. Его отец только что отчитал его при Лютере за испоганенное задание. Все заключалось в небольшой логистической ошибке, но старина позаботился чтобы его слова навсегда остались у него в голове.

Он искушался желанием засадить этот кинжал в себя, или хотя бы просто исцарапать себя дабы заменить болью, пронизывающий все тело стыд.

Но, что примечательно для шестнадцатилетнего, он был не настолько очарован саморазрушением.

Он отпустил кинжал в свободный полет и…

— Ох.

Раздался мягкий женский голос полный удивления.

Диего обернулся, и к своему ужасу увидел маму, что застыла в проеме с кинжалом в груди.

— Господи, мама!

Он кинулся к ней — слезы растерянности мгновенно превратились в слезы тревоги.

— Мам!

Грейс растянула красные губы в улыбке, и посмотрела вниз на кинжал и даже легонько засмеялась:

— И как же это сюда попало?

Диего обхватил ее талию, и попытался вытащить оружие, но оно, по всей видимости застряло.

— Мам, мне так ж-ж-ж-жаль, я н-н-не хотел…

— Представь слово в своей голове, дорогой.

Он закрыл глаза, но собраться было слишком непосильной задачей. Это был тяжелый день.

— Мне так, так жаль, — он тяжело вздохнул.

Грейс улыбнулась еще шире:

— Отлично. И не стоит жалеть, мне совсем не больно.

— Но… Боже, я в-в-ведь м-м-мог попасть в схему или…

— Я все еще на ногах, верно? А теперь позволь мне помочь.

Она сняла с себя кофту, а затем начала расстегивать свою белую рубашку, усыпанную небольшими вишенками. Кинжал был прямо посередине.

Диего сглотнул. Ему редко приходилось испытывать подобное, он был словно олень, завороженный светом автомобильных фар. Тренируясь, он учил себя не тормозить. Но какой толк от тренировок, когда…

Грейс распахнула рубашку.

Ей еще не приходилось раздеваться перед ним, или перед кем-либо еще.

Диего совсем забыл о кинжале внутри нее.

Он быстро развернулся, как и полагалось хорошему сыну. Он не будет смотреть.

— Все в порядке, Диего. Видишь? Это всего лишь мелкий порез. Повернись.

Диего тяжело выдохнул. Он не должен. Она ведь всего лишь запрограммирована на гиперопеку. Но старик также запрограммировал ее всегда указывать им на их ошибки. Так что, возможно это было ситуацией, в которой она пыталась его чему-то научить. Показать, что он сделал неверно. Осторожно и невинно.

Но, если бы он был абсолютно честен с самим собой, потому что следующие десять лет такого точно не будет, то повернулся он совсем по другим причинам.

Грейс стояла на пороге комнаты, и если кто-то решит пройти мимо, то заметит торчащий кинжал в ее груди. Ее грудь выглядела слишком настоящей, слишком человечной. Хотя, ему не с чем сравнить, он никогда не видел женскую грудь. Но в ней была та необходимая округлость и мягкость. Она была формы спелой айвы, что напомнило ему о тех коричневых фруктовых тарелках, которыми она уставляла стол — образ щедрости и излишества.

Нет.

Он опустил взгляд. Грейс всегда была такой щедрой, всегда отдавала всю себя. Ее тело — настоящий пример. Это всего лишь часть ее кода.

— Попробуй теперь, милый. Попробуй вытащить кинжал, — подзывала она его. Ее взгляд был полон успокаивающей голубизны, напоминающий спокойные воды. Но, так или иначе, было в этом нечто дьявольское — она не моргала, а обычная нагота была совсем необычной. Грейс преподносила себя словно куклу, но ее кожа дрожала жизнью внутри.

Диего чувствовал сладость в горле. Он все еще помнил вкус оладьей, которые она сделала этим утром.

Он должен был поднять кофту и прикрыть ее. А затем нужно было позвать Пого — все умно и логично. Номер Один уже давно это бы сделал. Он бы был в ужасе, увидев Маму в таком виде.

Но он — Номер Два. Он — разочарование. Диего чувствовал волнение и отвращение к себе за это волнение.

Он сделал шаг вперед, осторожно взял ее за руку и завел в комнату, удаляя ее из не желаемого поля зрения.

— Х-х-хочешь п-п-присесть на кровать?

— Хорошая идея, — на ее лице снова расцвела улыбка.

Диего присел рядом и изумился женщине-матери, которая так открылась перед ним.

Он знал, что младенцы сосут грудь своей матери. Думала ли она… Поэтому ли… Размышляла ли она об этом? Она всегда говорила о материнстве так почтительно.

Диего зажал свою переносицу. Одна лишь мысль об этом заставляла его выкручиваться, и ему было интересно понять, что он чувствовал — отвращение или та сухость в горле являлась жаждой.

— Если ты прижмешь одну руку здесь, а потянешь другой, то это могло бы помочь, — подсказала Грейс, показывая где именно нужно к ней прикоснуться.

Она невозмутимо, как и всегда, потянула его к своей груди.

Все же интимность ситуации должна пронять и ее. Должна же. Диего отказывался верить в то, что он — единственный, кто чувствовал напряжение.

Он обхватил ее грудь и вздрогнул, чувствуя напряжение в животе.

Она была так чертовски мягкой и теплой. Как она могла быть такой теплой?

Диего провел большим пальцем по соску, чувствуя зернистую структуру, совсем настоящую, а затем почти застонал. Почему она была так собрана?

Он почти застыл, когда рука Грейс накрыла его, заставляя сжать ее грудь.

— Не забывай тянуть, дорогой.

Разум Диего поплыл — красные волны глинтвейна пузырились, стремясь к конечностям, накрывая его целиком.

Он вспомнил, что кинжал все еще внутри.

Диего сжал ее левую грудь в качестве опоры, чувствуя пальцами всю мягкость. Он вытащил кинжал дюйм за дюймом.

Казалось, прошла небольшая такая вечность.

Когда конец покинул тело, Грейс тихо выдохнула.

Выдох совсем слабый, почти незаметный, но он услышал. Это было не облегчение, а нечто другое; что-то странное и запоминающееся, что-то вроде подавляемого наслаждения.

Диего задержал руку на груди немногим дольше, чем положено, прежде чем наконец-то спрятать кинжал.

Его щеки горели. Все его тело горело. Ему хотелось бы снова ударить ее и повторить, а он никогда о таком не задумывался, ведь «насилие» и «мать» никогда не должны употребляться в одном предложении.

Внезапно, Грейс закинула его голову, касаясь мизинцем подбородка. Он никогда не замечал сколько силы может быть в одном мизинце.

— Посмотри на меня, Диего. Все в порядке. Ты был очень хорошим мальчиком. Более того…ты даже заслуживаешь вознаграждения.

Диего сглотнул. Вознаграждение.

Он может попробовать его.

— Я приготовлю тебе печенья, — весело добавила Грейс, разрушая его фантазии.

Она послушно начала застегивать рубашку.

Диего ссутулился, выдохнув. Толи от облегчения, то ли от разочарования. Он не был уверен.

Грейс плавно поднялась и отряхнула свою юбку.

— А молоко ты будешь?

Диего провел языком по губам, мотая головой. Его горло почти что болело от желания.

— Хорошо. Я позову, когда будет готово.

Она быстро вышла из комнаты, словно выполнила свое очередное задание.

Диего откинулся на подушку, тяжело дыша, словно весь его день заняла тренировка.

Он смотрел в потолок, размышляя. Произошло ли это на самом деле?

Его рука очень быстро направилась на юг. Прежде чем понять, чем он занимался, он уже ласкал себя. Все, о чем он мог думать — это ее губы, произносящие «хороший мальчик» и «ты заслуживаешь вознаграждения» и «, а молоко ты будешь». Диего приложил ладонь ко рту чтобы подавить стон, пока его пальцы обхватывали его…

— Ох.

Раздался мягкий женский голос полный удивления.

Диего замер на секунду, не в состоянии объясниться.

Он смотрел с ужасом и стыдом во взгляде.

Грейс стояла в проеме, ее губы сложились в маленькое и нежное «о».

— Я забыла кофту, — объяснила она, наклоняясь за вещицей на полу.

Можно было заметить, как уголки ее красных губ приподнялись в улыбке.

— Продолжай, дорогой. Твое вознаграждение скоро будет готовым.

В голосе не было ни неодобрения, ни укора. Все совершенно наоборот.

Она хотела, чтобы он был счастлив. Это было главным желанием.

Когда Диего снова остался один, то на этот раз он закрыл двери. Он мог разочаровывать отца хоть каждый день, но он всегда будет хорошим мальчиком для своей мамы.

Он довел себя до разрядки с именем Грейс на губах.


End file.
